


Silence

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [15]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: There was silence
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 13





	Silence

Listening to the sound of silence was painful.

It meant he was alone.

Sans glances towards the door, wondering when his brother would be returning. If he would be returning.

The silences continue.

And the game continues.


End file.
